Ai Kotoba
by Airin 'Phantom' Freecss
Summary: Ditulis Dengan Segenap Perasaan Untuk Gadis yang Paling Aku Cintai ; RallFreecss (Lagi) "Bahkan jika ia meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sini. Dan aku akan selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta padamu." / "Jika bukan kepada mu, kepada siapa lagi aku harus memberikan cinta ini?" / "Hanya kau yang pantas menerima perasaanku ini," [AkashixReader] RnR Please :3


**Untuk Gadis yang Paling Aku Cintai ;**** RallFreecss ****(Lagi)**

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

"_Bahkan jika ia meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sini. Dan aku akan membisikkan kata-kata cinta padamu."_

Ai Kotoba © Airin 'Phantom' Freecss

* * *

_Papa, akan menceritakan padamu, bagaimana Papa dan Mama bisa bertemu, bagaimana perasaan Papa dan Mama bisa tersampaikan. _

_Ya, Papa akan menceritakannya padamu, jadi dengarkanlah dengan baik. _

* * *

Akashi menghela nafas, pundaknya terasa berat. Tangan kanannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ayolah, pemalas! Bangun!"

Yang di teriaki masih saja tak bergerak, masih saja memejamkan matanya, masih saja berlarian di dunia mimpi.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ayolah, nona. Buka matamu.." suaranya melembut,

Akashi melirik orang yang masih bersender di bahunya itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris hitam mengilap seperti mutiara hitam, yang begitu mahal itu.

"Uhn.."

Matanya terbuka setengah. Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tak lupa mengucek-ucek matanya. Akashi mendesah, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sei-kun?"

Akashi menoleh, kemudian memandang orang—gadis itu tajam. Yang di tatap kini bangun sepenuhnya. Ia meraih tas yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Iapun berdiri dan segera mengikuti Akashi dengan langkah gontai, maklum masih ngantuk.

Keduanya jalan beriringan, di tengah dinginnya angin musim gugur, kedua kaki gadis yang berjalan di kiri Akashi gemetar. Di tambah lagi dengan langkahnya yang gontai dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

Akashi mendelik melihat keadaan gadis itu,

"Kau, hey kau!"

Yang di panggil menoleh, ya itu kau. Kau menoleh dengan lemas, memperlihatkan wajah bangun tidurmu yang begitu acak-acakan itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya mu ketus, kau menguap lebar, oh—uh bukan tindakan yang baik untuk seorang gadis.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kise Ryouta—senpai—mu itu melihatmu seperti ini?" tanya Akashi dengan nada meledek. Kau mendengus, buru-buru kau rapikan rambutmu dan menepak-nepak pipimu agar terlihat segar, haaah—? Memang bisa? Jangan bercanda.

"Berisik! Diamlah." Balasmu sebal, Akashi menyeringai. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat kau kehilanangan pemuda itu dalam sekejap. Kau gemetar, kau tak suka berada di dalam kerumunan orang yang tak kau kenal, kau begitu takut.

Air mata menggenang, kau pergi ke pinggiran jalan, berdiam diri di sana. Kau tak dapat melanjutkan langkahmu, karena kau teringat akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau berjalan sendirian dan.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Sei-kun..." kau terisak, air matamu lolos. Kau berjongkok, memeluk lututmu erat. Penakut, itulah julukan yang tepat untuk mu, kau kelas 1 SMA dan kau takut berada di keramaian. Salahkan pengalaman masa kecilmu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.

Bagaikan anak yang kehilangan atau terpisah dari sang Ibu, kau terus menangis di sana. 20 menit. Berjongkok diam di sana, menangis, dan tak ada yang memperdulikanmu.

"Hoi, mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana?"

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, senyummu mengembang. Kau melompat dan menghambur pelukan pada pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depanmu.

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi mengusap-usap kepalamu, kau terus menangis di dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali." Komentar Akashi pedas, kau memukul dada bidang pemuda itu pelan. Akashi terkekeh, ia membawa tangan kanannya menuju pipimu. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipimu itu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

—Phantom—

Akashi duduk diam di bangkunya, memperhatikanmu dan Kise yang tengah berbincang-bincang di seberang sana.

"Lalu, Sei-kun meninggalkanku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Kise mengangguk, kemudian menatap Akashi, "Apa?" balas Akashi

"Akashikan tau _[name]_-chan takut sendirian ssu!" Akashi mendengus,

"Hoo, sekarang kau sudah berani memarahiku ya? Sudah hebat kau rupanya," Kise bergidik,

Akashi tersenyum kecil, kini matanya melirik ke arahmu yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kise.

"Na—nani?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau juga ikut?"

"Ki—Kise-senpai yang mengundang ku kok!" balasmu,

"Bukankah jika lebih ramai akan lebih baik ssu?" ujar Kise ragu-ragu.

Sang emperor menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi menggeleng.

"Melihatmu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat dua orang yang ada di depan sana." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Kuroko tersedak, ia langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"_Yamete kudasai_, Akashi-kun. Kau mengerikan."

Dahi Akashi berkerut, Kise dan kau tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Oh, kalian berdua diamlah!" gerutu Aomine, Akashi melirik Aomine,

'_Hoo, kadang orang ini ada gunanya juga ya?'_ batin Akashi

Kau dan Kise langsung mingkem, suasana meja yang kalian duduki itu mendadak menjadi sunyi. Murasakibara tetap fokus pada snacknya, dan yang lainnya sibuk sendiri. Acara reunian yang buruk.

"Ah, [_name_]-chan, apakah bersekolah di Rakuzan menyenangkan?" tanya Momoi membuka pembicaraan.

Kau mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja! Benar-benar menyenangkan!"

"Hee, padahal aku inginnya kau masuk Too, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan." Ujar Momoi,

"Kalau anak itu masuk Too, akan sulit bagiku untuk mengontrolnya." Sahut Akashi,

"Aku lebih memilih untuk masuk Kaijo, kalau boleh jujur." Kata mu pelan, Akashi yang mendengarnya mendecih.

Kembali sunyi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Benar-benar acara reunian yang membosankan. Akashi melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang." Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula kau. Mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai crimson itu menuju pintu keluar,

"Jaa nee~" pamitmu sambil melambai-lambai pada mereka yang masih duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Kau berjalan tepat di belakang Akashi. Mencoba menyelaraskan langkahmu dengan langkah Akashi yang tergolong kecil, namun begitu cepat.

Ritme yang berubah-ubah, membuatmu begitu kewalahan. Mau tak mau kau harus menyamakan langkahmu dengan sang crimson, atau kau akan tertinggal.

"Sei-kun,"

Yang di panggil tak menoleh, ia terus melangkah. Kau mendengus, nafasmu berubah menjadi kepulan putih di udara.

"Sei-kun!"

Kali ini Akashi menyahut, namun langkahnya tak berhenti, hanya sedikit melambat.

"Tak bisakah kita bolos satu hari saja?" tanyamu, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya 180°.

"Apa katamu?" Akashi balik bertanya

"Kau tau, berkuda di musim gugur membuatku menggigil." Balasmu, Akashi memijit pelipisnya yang barang kali terasa sakit.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu."

Kau menggembungkan pipimu, "Alasannya bukan itukan?" Akashi menatapmu tajam,

"Bahkan Sei-kun pasti tau apa alasannya." Sahutmu, Akashi menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, kau benar-benar akan menyesal jika terus-menerus berada di sekitar orang pirang itu. Kau harus berhenti berharap padanya!"

Kau memalingkan pandangan mu. Dari dulu, Akashi memang tak senang jika kau dekat dengan Kise. Akashi bilang kau akan menyesal jika terus di dekatnya. Ya, kau menyukai Kise, namun perasaan itu hingga kini tak tersampaikan, oh, belum barang kali.

"Percayalah, instingku tak pernah salah." Tegas Akashi, kau hanya diam. Akashi memutar bola matanya kesal. Dengan sigap, Akashi menarik tanganmu dengan kasar. Menyeretmu menjauh dari cafe tempat kalian berkumpul tadi, membawamu menuju tempat latihan secepatnya.

—Phantom—

Kau duduk diam memperhatikan Akashi menyikat rambut kuda-kuda itu. Kau baru saja menyelesaikan latihan berkudamu bersama Akashi. Berkuda di musim gugur seperti ini? Yang benar saja, itu sangat dingin, begitulah yang kau pikirkan.

Padahal berkuda pada musim yang satu ini tak seburuk berkuda daat musim dingin.

"Yosh, yosh, Maron memang anak pintar." Akashi mengusap-usap leher kuda putih itu.

"Tsk, Sei-kun bahkan tak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Dengusmu. Akashi melirikmu dengan ujung matanya. Kau bergidik.

Akashi menggiring kuda itu menuju kandangnya. Setelah meletakkan sikat pada tempatnya dna mencuci tangan, ia duduk di sebelahmu.

"Nani o?"

Akashi membawa tangannya menuju puncak kepalamu, mengusap-usapnya pelan, dan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya.

"Yosh, yosh, kau anak pintar." Ujar Akashi. Wajahmu mendadak memerah, kau menepis tangan Akashi dengan cepat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyamu panik, alis Akashi terangkat sebelah.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" balas Akashi. Wajahmu semakin merah, kini terlihat seperti apel matang yang siap di makan.

Akashi menyeringai melihat tingkahmu, ia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan milikmu. Kemudian, ia menghembus telingamu. Membuat tubuhmu merasakan sensasi aneh secara tiba-tiba.

Refleks, tanganmu bergerak mendorong Akashi jatuh dari bangku yang kalian duduki. Akashi jatuh tersungkur olehmu, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Baka! Baka!" kau buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang masih _berpelukan_ dengan lantai dingin nan kasar itu.

"Setidaknya aku tak sebodoh kau," Gumam Akashi.

—Phantom—

Suara langkah yang bersahutan terdengar, "Sei-kun!"

Akashi yang tengah sibuk pada buku bacaannya terusik. Ia menutup bukunya dan melihat ke sumber suara. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di depan mansion besar itu.

"Kau? Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Kau terkekeh, kemudian meraih ponsel birumu dari tas mungil yang kau tenteng. Kau menunjukkan pesan yang di kirim Kise semalam.

"Jadi, bisa antarkan aku?" kau tak basa-basi lagi. Akashi mendesah kesal,

"Aku bukan penjagamu. Aku tak mau kau jadikan obat nyamuk, dasar bodoh." Akashi menjitak kepalamu kuat. Kau meringis.

"Antarkan saja aku ke sana, setelah itu kau boleh pulang.." ujarmu sambil mengusap-usap kepalamu yang baru saja di jitak itu.

Akashi menghela nafas, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia berjalan masuk dan mengambil mantel coklatnya.

Kau begitu senang, "Ayo cepat." Kau mengangguk.

Seperti biasa, kau berjalan tepat di belakang Akashi. Memandangi punggung kekar pemuda crimson itu.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" tanya Akashi di tengah perjalanan, kau mengiyakan.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesal loh." Akashi memperingatkan.

"Oh, itu dia! _Arigatou_ Sei-kun!" Kau segera berlari meninggalkan Akashi begitu melihat sesosok pemuda dengan surai blonde berdiri di depan sebuah cafe, ya, itu Kise.

Sekarang, waktunya Akashi untuk pulang. Kembali ke mansion damainya, dan berkutat pada tugas-tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Tapi, bukannya melangkah menuju jalan pulang, Akashi malah mampir ke sebuah toko aksesoris. Ia membeli sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam. Uh—Oh, kini ia terlihat seperti seorang stalker. Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Kau dan Kise mulai berjalan, kalian berdua berjalan beriringan. Saling bersenda gurau sepanjang jalan, karena Kise mengetahui phobiamu, ia menggenggam erat tangan kananmu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipimu merah merona seperti strawberry yang baru dipanen.

Tibalah kalian berdua di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Kise membawamu menuju sebuah toko hadiah yang di penuhi pernak-pernik dominan berwarna merah muda. Benar-benar diperuntukkan kepada para anak perempuan, pikir mu.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka." Ujar Kise, kau terdiam, "Eh?"

"Pilihlah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu ssu." Ulangnya sambil terenyum kecil. Kau bersorak kecil, Kise hanya terkekeh melihatmu.

Dengan antusias kau memilih dan memilah barang yang akan kau pilih. Hingga matamu tertuju pada sebuah boneka panda dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu besar. Bulunya begitu lembut, kombinasi hitam dan putih yang sempurna, tak lupa wajah boneka yang terlihat begitu imut.

Dengan cepat kau menunjuknya, Kise mengangguk. Ia memanggil seorang pegawai toko itu dan memintanya untuk membungkus boneka itu.

"Tolong boneka yang ini dua buah ssu." Pinta Kise, "Eh?"

"_Dua?_" batin mu gusar.

Setelah membayarnya di kasir, Kise memberikan sebuah kotak berwana baby pink padamu. Sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah plastik transparan dengan kotak yang sama dengan milik mu.

"_Arigatou.._" gumammu, Kise menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalamu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih ssu." Kata Kise, kau mendongakkan kepalamu.

"Berkatmu aku bisa memilihkan hadiah yang tepat untuk kakakku ssu. Yaah, mengajakmu memang adalah pilihan yang tepar ssu." Tawa ringannya mengudara.

Kau terdiam. Begitu rupanya, ini bukanlah kencan. Kise hanya meminta bantuan untuk memilihkan hadiah untuk kakak perempuannya. Kau merutuki dirimu yang langsung mengira itu merupakan kencan ketika menerima pesan semalam. Oh, bodohnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang ssu." Kise meraih tanganmu, kau menepisnya pelan.

"Kenapa ssu?" kau menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tapi, [_name_]-chan..?" kau tersenyum kecil mencoba meyakinkan ace Kaijo itu.

"Jaa nee, Kise—senpai." Kau melambaikan tanganmu dan langsung berlari. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matamu.

Ah, atas perlakuan baiknya padamu selama ini, itu hal wajar jika kau salah mengartikannya. Tapi, benarkah kau salah mengartikannya? Atas setiap perlakuan baiknya, atas semua perhatian yang selalu ia berikan padamu bahkan sejak kalian baru saling kenal 2 tahun yang lalu. Apakah benar kau hanya salah mengartikan semua itu?

Kau membasuh wajahmu di wastafel. Matamu menatap kosong bayangan dirimu yang terpantul di cermin toilet itu. Mata yang merah, dan poni yang sedikit basah karena kau membasuh wajahmu barusan.

Kau meraih kotak pemberian dari Kise, memperhatikan panda yang kini menjadi milikmu itu. Aku menatap kotak yang kini kosong itu dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kau menginjak-injak kotak itu hingga tak berbentuk. Kau membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di sana. Begitu pula bonekanya, kau hendak melemparnya ke tempat yang sama, namun...

Tanganmu seolah membeku, tak dapat bergerak. _Ada apa?_ Batinmu gusar. Kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk membuang boneka itu. Kini tangan kirimu memeluk boneka itu, sementara tangan kananmu meraih tasmu. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, keluar dari toilet wanita.

"Bagaimana kencannya?"

Kau terkejut bukan main mendapati Akashi sudah berdiri di depan sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Kau paksakan tersenyum, dan sedikit berbohong. Tapi, berbohong pada Akashi adalah hal yang bodoh.

"Kebohonganmu tak akan berhasil padaku, bodoh."

Kau tersentak, kemudian memandang sedih boneka yang kini berada di dalam pelukanmu. Akashi mendesah, ia berjalan menghampirimu. Mengambil boneka itu secara paksa darimu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei-kun!?"

Dari belakang punggung Akashi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang kutub yang ukurannya lebih besar dari boneka panda itu.

"Ambilah." Akashi menyodorkannya padamu, memaksamu memeluknya.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari sakunya. Gunting itu mulai memotong-motong boneka panda itu. CKRIS! CKRIS!

Suaramu tercekat, kau ingin menghentikan tindakan Akashi namun kau tak bisa melakukannya.

Boneka panda itu kini sudah tak berbentuk, Akashi sudah mengirimnya ke dalam tong sampah. Kau masih diam di tempat, dengan boneka pemberian Akashi di dalam pelukanmu.

Pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu menarik tanganmu, membawamu beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya mu dengan suara serak,

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak berguna." Jawab Akasi.

Kau terdiam, hanya diam. Mengikuti ritme langkah Akashi yang kian lama kian cepat.

—Phantom—

Boneka beruang itu kini seolah menatapmu tajam. Seolah seoarang Akashi tengah memperhatikanmu. Di kamarmu. Kau memeluk lututmu erat. Masih terbayang jelas di kepalamu tentang kejadian siang tadi.

Kau begitu bingung. Persaanmu bercampur menjadi satu menjadi es cendol. Mulai dari perasaan bahagia, sedih, kecewa, gelisah, hingga sesak. Semuanya menjadi satu. Begitu sakit, terasa menyayat setiap bagian dari hatimu.

_Pasti aku salah sangka selama ini, ya._ Batinmu sedih. Kau membenamkan kepalamu pada kedua lututmu. Air matamu jatuh perlahan.

Menangis adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini.

Handphonemu berdering. Kau meraihnya, menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"[_name_]-chan?"

Kau terdiam, suara itu...

"Kise—senpai..?"

"Kau baik-baik saja ssu?" tanyanya,

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja. _Arigatou_."

Kise menghela nafas di seberang sana, "Kau yakin begitu ssu?"

"Percayalah, senpai."

"Suaramu serak ssu, kau menangis?"

Kau terdiam, kau meremas jemarimu erat, membuat jari-jari itu memutih.

"A-aku, tak apa-apa." Balasmu lesu,

"Benar begitu ssu?" Kau diam saja,

"Kalau begitu syukurlah ssu, nah, aku tutup sekarang ya. _Oyasumi_ ssu."

"Um, _Oyasumi_"

Tuut tuut tuut tuut.

Kau melempar handphonemu begitu saja, melepaskan lututmu yang mulai terasa kram. Dan langsung merebahkan dirimu di atas kasur empukmu. Sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarmu yang di penuhi stiker kelap-kelip, kau berusaha menghapus perasaanmu pada si pirang itu. Tapi...

_Tak akan semudah itu bukan? _Batinmu sebal,

—Phantom—

Kejadian langka, seorang Akashi Seijuro datang ke rumahmu sepagi ini dan mengajakmu pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyamu, Akashi terus berjalan, memandang lurus ke depan.

Kalian tiba di stasiun kereta, menaiki kereta tujuan Tokyo. Kau duduk tepat di sebelah Akashi.

"Berikan aku cookies itu," kau mengeluarkan wadah plastik yang kau gunakan untuk menyimpan cookies buatan tangan itu dari tasmu. Membuka penutupnya dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Akashi melahapnya satu demi satu. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menikmati cookies itu.

"Nee, Sei-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanyamu

"Bermain basket." Jawabnya singkat. Kau melongo, main basket?

"Lapangan indoor?" Akashi menggeleng "Street Basketball."

"HAAAAAH!?" Akashi menyomot mulutmu dengan beberapa buah cookies, membuatmu kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau begitu berisik." Akashi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya, kau yang baru saja sukses mencerna cookies itu bersiap untuk adu mulut dengan sang crimson itu. Namun, baru saja kau mengangkat tinjumu ke udara...

Kau menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu jarang di temukan. Akashi dengan wajah tidur yang begitu damai dan tenang. Begitu manis, memesona.

Ia yang berusaha menjaga agar tetap dalam posisi tegap itu terlihat begitu lucu. Kepalanya beberapa kali tertunduk, namun kemudian terangkat kembali. Kau terkekeh melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya, kepala pemuda itu jatuh dan bersandar pada bahumu.

Terasa berat, namun kau tak tega mendorong kepalanya menuju arah sebaliknya. Jadi, kau biarkan saja.

Beberapa penumpang membicarakan mu dan pemuda yang tertidur di bahumu itu. Wajahmu merah bersemu mendengar semua ocehan mereka. Sampai sekelompok pemuda berandal muncul dan mencoba menggodamu.

"Nee—chan, aku juga ingin tidur di bahumu. Apa boleh?"

Kau hanya diam, tak memperdulikan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka duduk tepat di sampingmu. Membawa tubuhnya mendekatimu.

"Kenapa si cebol itu boleh? Aku juga mau, Nee—chan~" bisiknya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah gunting terhunus di depan wajah pemuda _mesum_ itu.

"Yang boleh bersender di bahunya adalah aku."

Oh, sang singa sudah bangun dari tidurnya ternyata.

Pemuda itu mendecih, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, boncel!?"

Akashi menyeringai, ia menatap berandalan itu tajam.

"Ntahlah, kira-kira apa ya yang bisa ku lakukan?" Akashi memutar-mutar gunting keramatnya dengan jemarinya. Menodong setiap pemuda itu dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

Mereka bergidik, berhadapan dengan psikopat? Pilihan terbaik adalah lari.

Kau memandangi Akashi yang kini tengah mengembalikan gunting kepunyaannya pada saku celananya.

"Sei—ku.."

Akashi kembali bersandar pada bahumu, "Aku lelah," gumamnya.

Kau terdiam, tak bergerak. Tak dapat berbuat apapun tepatnya. Ini harusnya bukan hal yang baru bagimu. Kau sering bersandar di bahu Akashi. Tapi kau tak menyangka rasanya akan sememalukan ini jika Akashi yang bersandar pada bahumu.

"Oi, pipimu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Akashi sambil melirik wajahmu dengan ekor matanya. Kau buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hmm," Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan kembali tertidur.

_Jangan seperti itu, baka!_ Batinmu kesal.

—Phantom—

"Akashicchi! [_name_]-chan!"

Kise melambai-lambai kepada kalian berdua. Kau membalas lambaiannya. Kau melihat semua mantan tim reguler Teiko sudah berkumpul.

"[_name_]-chan~ Syukurlah kau datang~" Momoi memelukmu erat, membuatmu merasa sesak.

"Mo-Momoi-san.." kau menepuk-nepuk punggung Momoi, meminta gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya yang menyesakkan itu.

"Oi, ayo langsung kita mulai saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Aomine muncul dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya. Ia tampak benar-benar tak dapat menunggu lagi.

Three—on—three, pertandingan yang seru menurutmu. Kau dan Momoi memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan seksama. Teriakan-teriakan kecil menyeruak di udara. Gelak tawa dan senyum kebahagiaan merekah di mana-mana.

"Aku lelah ssu!" Kise duduk di lapangan, melemparkan si bundar keluar lapangan begitu saja. Yang lain tampak turut merasa lelah. Merekapun ikut-ikutan duduk di lapangan.

Dengan sigap, kau membagikan cookies yang sengaja kau bawa dari rumah itu, atau lebih tepatnya atas perintah Akashi.

_Jadi ini alasannya?_ Pikirmu. Kau tersenyum kecil melihat semuanya menikmati cookies buatanmu itu. Kise tiba-tiba saja menyentuh puncak kepalamu. Menepuk-nepuk kepalamu perlahan.

"Waah, [_name_]-chan pintar memasak ya ssu~"

Wajahmu bersemu merah, "_I-Ie.._ ini hanya hal biasa." Balasmu malu-malu. Kise terkekeh. Ia kembali memasukkan beberapa cookies ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, kau tersadar sesuatu. "Ah, Aku akan membeli minuman." Kau beranjak dari tempatmu berjongkok itu. Akashi menyertai gerakanmu.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kau mengangguk pelan. Kalian berduapun berjalan menuju vending machine di seberang sana.

Kalian tiba di sana, kau merogoh sakumu mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu, tapi..

"_Are..?_" Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dahimu berkerut seribu, kau membuka tasmu, mengacak-acak isinya. Beberapa kali kau mengerjapkan matamu, mencoba memastikan apakah benda itu benar-benar tak berada di posisinya.

"Dompet ku, tertinggal di lapangan." Jawabmu lesu, Akashi menghela nafas.

"Biar aku—" baru saja Akashi akan mengeluarkan dompetnya, kau segera berlari kembali menuju lapangan.

"Aku akan mengambilnyaa!" serumu, Akashi mendengus, "Bodohnya."

Kau berjalan perlahan menuju lapangan, saat itu...

"Kise-kun, apakah kau menyukai [_name_]-san?" tanya Kuroko, langkahmu terhenti.

"Tetsu benar, Apakah kau menyukainya!?" Aomine tak kalah bersemangat. Kise memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu ssu?" tanya Kise dengan wajah innocent.

"Kisechin terlihat begitu lengket dengan [_name_]chin." Sahut Murasakibara.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis itu ssu!?" tawa Kise mengudara. Kau terhenyak dalam keterkejutan, ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang barusan kau dengar.

"Jadi, kenapa Kise-kun begitu baik dan perhatian dengan [_name_]-chan?" tanya Momoi.

Kise menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Kalian ingat, Akashicchi bilang kalau sampai [_name_]-chan menangis karena kita. Maka kita akan celaka ssu."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Hanya karena itu, _nanodayo?_"

Dengan santainya Kise mengangguk dan kembali mencomot cookies yang ada.

"Kau benar-benar yang terburuk Kise-kun. Kau keterlaluan. Kau bisa saja membuat [_name_]-san salah sangka atas semua sikapmu itu."

Kau berjalan memasuki lapangan itu dengan langkah gontai. Semua perhatian tertuju padamu seorang.

"A-Aku akan mengambil dompetku.." ujarmu dengan suara bergetar,

"Oi, [_name_]!? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine ragu. Kau menggeleng. Setelah mendapatkan dompetmu kembali. Kau membungkukkan tubuhmu dan segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu. Semuanya hanya menatap kosong kepergianmu yang tergolong tiba-tiba itu.

Kau menabrak Akashi yang kini menenteng dua plastik putih di tangannya.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?" Kau mengangkat kepalamu, sambil menenglengkan kepalamu sedikit, kau tersenyum kecil pada Akashi.

Kemudian bibirmu bergerak pelan, memberitahukan sesuatu pada pemilik surai crimson itu. Akashi terbelalak, iris heterokrom itu mengecil. Tangannya melepas begitu saja plastik yang ada. Membuat isinya bertaburan keluar.

Kau berlari meninggalkan Akashi. Sementara Akashi tetap diam, kedua tangannya terkepal. Dahinya berkerut seribu. Giginya saling bergesekan. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

_Lupakan soal gunting! Lupakan soal kapak! Lupakan tentang melemparnya ke tengah jalan! Lupakan soal menggantungny! Tangan ini.. Tangan ini... Tangan ini yang akan melakukan semuanya!_

"RYOUTA!"

Akashi menarik kerah baju Kise, membuat pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu terangkat dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashic—"

Sebuah hantaman kuat mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kise. Semua yang meilhatnya terkejut bukan main. Bahkan Midorima yang sedang mencomot potato chipsnyapun sampai tersedak.

"Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Aomine menepuk bahu Akashi, dengan cepat Akashi menepis tangan pemuda berkuit _tan_ itu.

"Kau! Beraninya membuat air matanya jatuh!" Akashi kembali meluncurkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Kise.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan lebih bodoh dari anak itu!"

Baru saja Akashi akan kembali meluncurkan pukulan pada wajah si pirang itu, Midorima dan Aomine buru-buru menarik Akashi mundur. Momoi dan Kurokopun menggotong Kise menjauhi Akashi yang tengah mengamuk.

"Tenanglah Akachin, jangan emosian." Murasakibara berusaha menenangkan singa yang tengah mengamuk itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, singa yang sudah bangun tak akan kembali ke dalam tidurnya secepat itu.

Dengan mudah, Akashi lepas dari cengkraman Aomine dan Midorima. Ia berlari menerjang Kise yang kini terduduk di bench sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah lebam itu.

"Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan!"

_Tak akan aku ampuni, _

—Phantom—

Kau terus menerus merutuki kebodohanmu yang sempat berfikir kalau itu adalah cinta. Bodohnya, terlalu naif. Sekarang kau mengerti maksud dari perkataan Akashi selama ini. Semuanya, setiap katanya. Kau tau maksudnya.

_Sakitnya... _Batinmu sambil meremas coatmu di bagian dada.

Air matamu berjatuhan, tak kau perdulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarmu.

_Bodoh.. bodoh... bodoh.._

Suara kereta dari kejauhan terdengar. Kau mengangkat kepalamu, memandang sekitar dengan pandangan sedih. Kau tersenyum kecil. Kau beranjak dari bangku yang kau duduki. Kau tinggalkan tasmu di sana. Kau berjalan perlahan mendekati rel kereta.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebuah kereta mendekat. Kau tertawa kecil.

_Ah, sakitnya..._

Kau membawa kaki kananmu melewati batas, memasuki rel. Kereta semakin mendekat, hanya sekitar 6 meter dari posisimu.

_Apakah akan sakit?_

Kereta begitu dekat, dekat, sangat dekat, kau bersiap meloncat. Tak ada yang menghentikanmu, tak ada yang mendatangimu untuk mencegah tindakan bodohmu itu.

_Sayonara..._

Tak tercium aroma anyir dari darah, tak ada yang berteriak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kau terbelalak, melihat pemuda dengan surai crimson itu berdiri tepat di belakangmu sambil menggenggam erat tangan kananmu.

"Se—Sei-kun...?"

Bercak darah melekat pada punggung tangan Akashi. Nafanya tak beraturan, tersengal. Begitu juga rambutnya, seperti padang ilalang yang di porak-porandakan oleh badai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Aku menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam, "Kau bahkan sudah tau jawabannya.."

Akashi menampar pipimu keras. "BODOH!"

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, memegangi pipimu yang terasa perih. Warna merah membekas di pipi pucatmu. Iris hitammu kembali berkaca-kaca, di genangi air mata.

"A-akukan memang bodoh..." kau tertawa kecil

"Akukan tidak berguna untuk apa berlama-lama hidup."

"Hanya karena pria bodoh itu kau akan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu!?" tanya Akashi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!?" balasmu, kau menatap mata Akashi tajam.

"Kalau bukan mati, bagaimana caranya aku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini!?" kau berteriak pada Akashi. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada kalian berdua.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati! Ini perintah!" Kau menepis tangan Akashi yang masih menggenggam erat tanganmu.

"Kenapa!?" Akashi tertunduk, "Karena kalau kau mati..."

Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Cinta ini..."

Matamu terbelalak, Akashi memeluk tubuhmu erat, membuat kau dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda itu.

"Cintaku ini, kepada siapa lagi aku harus mencurahkannya!?"

Jantungmu seolah berhenti bergerak, bersamaan dengan otakmu yang sudah tak dapat mencerna kata-kata Akashi dengan baik. Hanya telingamu lah yang dapat menangkap kalimat pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Eh?"

Kau mendorong dada bidang Akashi pelan, membuat pemuda dengan surai crimson itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Kau mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, membuat dahinya bertemu dengan milikmu.

"Jika bukan kepada mu, siapa lagi yang akan menerima cintaku? Kepada siapa aku harus memberikannya?"

Akashi mengecup dahimu pelan, kedua tanganmu yang kini berada tepat di atas dada bidang Akashi gemetar.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menerimanya, hanya kau..."

Lidahmu terasa kelu, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa kau lafalkan saat ini. Otakmu terlalu sibuk menterjemahkan setiap kata yang barusan di lontarkan Akashi.

_Sei-chan, menyukaiku?_

Ayolah, apa kau sebegitu bodohnya sampai-sampai tak bisa mengerti dengan cepat. Padahal kau di anugerahi otak yang benar-benar jenius dari Tuhan. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu? Padahal kau bisa menyelesaikan semua soal rumit itu dengan cepat. Bahkan kau salah satu siswi dari kelas akselerasi kan? Seharusnya kau dapat mengerti tentang situasi ini dengan mudah.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Akashi kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Kau membenamkan kepalamu pada dada bidangnya. Air matamu berjatuhan dengan derasnya. Akashi mengecup puncak kepalamu.

"Se—Sei-kun.." kau terisak, suara tangisanmu yang pilu itu terdengar begitu jelas pada telinga Akashi. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada bibir Akashi.

Pelukan itu perlahan melonggar, Akashi meraih dagumu. Membuat wajahmu sedikit terangkat.

"Bibirmu terlihat kesepian, bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dengan milikku?" tanya Akashi, "Eh?"

Kau kembali di kejutkan oleh sepasang bibir basah yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirmu. Kau sempat terkejut, kau sempat kebingungan. Tapi kini kau mengerti, selama ini, orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu adalah pemuda ini. Orang yang sesungguhnya berharga bagimu adalah orang ini—Akashi Seijuro.

Kau membalas ciuman pemuda itu, kaupun mengalungkan kedua lenganmu di leher Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, [_name_]"

—Phantom—

* * *

"_Bagaimana, Papa hebatkan?"_

"_Hm! Papa sangat keren!" _

"_Seiya! Sei-kun! Makan siangnya sudah siap." _

"_Hai'! Mama~" _

"_Apa yang kau ceritakan pada Seiya, Sei-kun?" _

"_Itu rahasia," _

_Dan begitulah, Papa dan Mama bisa bersama, dan menciptakan keluarga bahagia ini._

—Phantom—

* * *

oh, akhirnya selesai. yaah, fic ini di tulis untuk nyemangatin si RallFreecss yang abis di PHP'in sama seorang cowo ga tau diri -_- beraninya itu cowo mainin hati si Rall dan bikin dia nangis. geeez, yang pasti fic ini di tulis dengan harapan si RallFreecss kembali pulih dan gak galau lagi :v cepat baikan ya :*

well, buat kalian yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca thx yo, buahahahaha, brsyukur bgt loh, fic absurd bin ambigu begini ada yang mau baca. sebenernya si, ini fic mau di pendem aja. tapi, dari pada berdebu dan jamuran, gak apalah di post ajah :v buahahahahaha

oke, pokoknya thx buat para readers yang baek hati dan tak pada sombong.

aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa aku akan mencintaimu tak peduli bagaimanapun masa depan yang menunggu. sekalipun kau punya masa lalu yang kelam. aku akan tetap mencntaimu.

—ea :v


End file.
